


Welcome to the Jungle

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Dean and Renee go on vacation to the Amazon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Jungle

“So we’re really doing this?” Renee asks with a wide smile.

 

“We’re really doing this,” Dean answers.  He leans over and gives her a quick kiss. 

 

Because they hadn’t been able to celebrate their birthdays the previous years they both decided that they would take a trip together in their short time off.  Jokingly Dean had suggested going to the Amazon.  While it was something that had interested him since he’s gotten into the whole fitness thing, he never imagined Renee would agree to it.  Not that she couldn’t do it, because the woman is definitely in shape; but he just didn’t think she’d want to go to the jungle for their few days off.  Even after three years together he still was learning new things about her.

 

But she had been thrilled with the idea.  Their plans had been set a week later.  Now they’re finishing their packing to head out. 

 

“You still want to, right?” he asks.

 

“Hell yes.”  Renee beams at him.  “I can’t wait.”

 

Dean slides his arm around Renee’s shoulders as they wait for the speed boat to take them to their next destination.  She smiles up at him as they begin the tour across the waters.  He knows it’ll be a while before the reach the floating lodge they’ll be staying at.  From the pictures they’d seen, it’s obvious it’s not like any of the places they’re used to staying in, but that’s the point of this.  They want to experience everything.

 

Renee looks around their room and smiles widely.  “This is amazing,” she says.

 

Dean sits down on one of the small beds.  “I know it’s not what we’re used to,” he says.  “But I think it’ll be good for the experience.”

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  She walks over to stand in front of him.  “This is perfect.”  She leans down and kisses him softly. 

 

The first two days were spectacular.  From the piranha fishing to the dolphin watching to the canoeing through the flooded forest, neither could ask for a better start.  The beginning of the third day is spent with a family that lives in the forest.  It’s hard to believe that there are people who do this every day.  If they hadn’t seen it firsthand, Dean and Renee probably would have never believed it.  But this is amazing. 

 

They spend the third night under the stars.  They’d both gotten the chance to spear fish, something they would have never thought about wanting to do before now.  As they lay down to sleep that night, they listen to the sounds of the jungle.

 

“This is amazing,” Renee says. 

 

Dean looks over at her and smiles.  “It is,” he responds.  “You know when I mentioned doing this I had said it as a joke.  I mean yeah it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time.  I just never thought that you’d agree.”

 

“Didn’t think I could do it?”  It’s asked with a smile so he knows she isn’t upset.

 

“I knew you could do it.”  He reaches over and trails the backs of his fingers over her cheek.  “I just didn’t think you’d want to spend your few days doing something like this.”

 

She nods.  “I will admit when you first said it I was hesitant.  But the more I thought about it the more I thought why the hell not?  I’m glad we did this.  Though I think we’re going to need another three days to reenergize.”

 

Dean laughs softly.  “Probably.  Too bad we only have one night.  But it’s not unusual.”  He leans over and kisses her softly.  “Course maybe we should just stay here.  Make this our new home.”

 

“Something tells me neither of us would last.”

 

“But I have the perfect introduction when people visit.”

 

“Yeah?  And what’s that?”

 

“Welcome to the jungle.”  Dean smiles when Renee laughs.  He loves listening to her laugh, especially when it’s him making her laugh.

 

“Yeah, I can already say that living with you.”


End file.
